contest_rulesfandomcom-20200213-history
NBA x Fandom Social Giveaway Terms
"The Custom Cover Art Print" Giveaway 1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. 2. Promotion Description. The "The Custom Cover Art Print" Giveaway (the "Promotion") is offered and administered by Fandom, Inc. to individuals who retweet one or more of the four (4) Fandom tweets promoting the original comic book-style art created pursuant to a campaign offered by Fandom as part of New York Comic-Con. In order to be eligible, all participants must include #sweepstakes in the retweet. All valid entries will be eligible to be randomly selected for the prizes described below. As used herein, “NBA Entities” refers to the NBA Properties, Inc., the National Basketball Association (the “NBA”), and the NBA member teams. 3. How to Enter/Prize. All entries completed and received from 0001 PST 7 October to 2359 PST 22 October 2019 (the “Promotion Period”) will be eligible to win a print of the original comic book-style art identified above. You will automatically be entered into the Promotion by following the steps in paragraph 2 above. Only entries received within the Promotion Period will be accepted. Four (4) winners will be selected from the eligible entries (i.e., one winner for each Fandom tweet). Individuals may enter the giveaway once per Fandom tweet, for a total of up to four (4) chances to win (i.e., if an individual retweets (in accordance with the terms hereof) all four Fandom tweets , such individual will be entered in the drawing corresponding to each Fandom tweet). 4. Eligibility. In order to be eligible, entrants must be 18 years of age or older and be a resident of the United States. Only one entry per person post is permitted. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business entities are not eligible. Directors, officers, employees, contractors and agents of Fandom and its affiliates are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. In addition, employees of the NBA Entities, including affiliates, agents and immediate family members and/or those living in the same household of such employees, are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. 5. Identity of Entrants; Limitations on Entries. Potential winners may be required to show proof that they are the authorized account holder or the entrant and verify their identity, and must allow for the use of his/her name and likeness (Right of Publicity) by Fandom and the NBA Entities with no further compensation; and agree to release Fandom and the NBA Entities from any claims or damages that might arise in connection with the contest, sweepstakes, or promotion. The use of any automated launching or entry software or any other mechanical or electronic means that permits the entrant to automatically enter repeatedly or in excess of one entry per person is prohibited. Mechanically generated entries will be discarded and may result in total and permanent disqualification from the Promotion. 6. How You Win. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries in a random drawing held on or about 22 October 2019. Each entrant’s chances of winning one of the four prizes are dependent upon the number of entries received. Fandom’s decisions are final in all matters related to the Promotion. 7. Notification. Fandom will attempt to notify the winners by email within seven (7) business days following selection of the winners. Neither Fandom nor the NBA Entities are responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or a winner’s failure to adequately monitor any account address. The winner must then respond to Fandom within 48 hours. Should any winner fail to respond to Fandom within such timeframe or be disqualified, Fandom reserves the right to select a new winner from the eligible entries. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winners by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before 30 November 2019 to: Fandom, Inc., 149 New Montgomery St, 3rd Floor, San Francisco, CA 94105. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted. Participants in this promotion (if minor, his/her parent or legal guardian) agree to be bound by these rules and agree that Fandom and the NBA Entities and their designees and assigns may use the participant’s name, voice, city/state of residence, photos, video or film clips, and/or other visual likeness for advertising and/or trade purposes and/or for any other purpose in any media or format now or hereafter known without further compensation (financial or otherwise), permission or notification. 8. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an entry for this Promotion, you agree to any decision Fandom makes regarding this Promotion. Fandom reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Fandom, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Fandom’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Fandom’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. 9. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. NEITHER FANDOM NOR THE NBA ENTITIES (NOR ANY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE PARENT COMPANIES, SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, OFFICERS, DIRECTORS, EMPLOYEES, GOVERNORS, OWNERS, DISTRIBUTORS, RETAILERS, AGENTS, ASSIGNEES, ADVERTISING/PROMOTION AGENCIES, REPRESENTATIVES, AND AGENTS) MAKES OR GIVES ANY REPRESENTATIONS, CONDITIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THE PROMOTION OR ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANT’S PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. NEITHER FANDOM NOR THE NBA ENTITIES (NOR ANY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE PARENT COMPANIES, SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, OFFICERS, DIRECTORS, EMPLOYEES, GOVERNORS, OWNERS, DISTRIBUTORS, RETAILERS, AGENTS, ASSIGNEES, ADVERTISING/PROMOTION AGENCIES, REPRESENTATIVES, AND AGENTS) SHALL HAVE ANY LIABILITY AND WILL BE RELEASED AND HELD HARMLESS FROM ANY CLAIM, ACTION, LIABILITY, LOSS, INJURY OR DAMAGE, INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, PERSONAL INJURY OR DEATH TO WINNER OR ANY THIRD PARTY OR DAMAGE TO PERSONAL OR REAL PROPERTY DUE IN WHOLE OR IN PART, DIRECTLY OR INDIRECTLY, BY ANY REASON, INCLUDING THE ACCEPTANCE, POSSESSION, USE OR MISUSE OF THE PRIZE AND/OR PARTICIPATION IN THIS PROMOTION. FANDOM RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE EVENT ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. 10. Governing Law. These Rules and this Promotion are governed by and controlled by the laws of the United States, applicable to contracts made and performed therein. This Promotion is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited. 11. Information. All questions regarding this Promotion should be directed by email to promotions@fandom.com.